The Adventures of Olivia, Fidget, and Toby
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Basically, Toby was accompanied by both Fidget and Olivia as they do cases together. At first, each of these chapters were one-shots based upon my ideas and dreams I had, but decided to continue on the spot.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic I'm doing is inspired by Detouredbe's story "The Little Mouse Detective". As an announcement, I thank guests and S Danyal Allen, who gave positive reviews, especially Reyelenne on my fic "How Time Flies". Well, that's enough of that. Now it's onto Fidget's and Olivia's adventures with Toby.**

One pleasant nonchalant afternoon, Basil said to Olivia and Fidget, "It looks like a nice day for a walk. Why don't you two go outside?"

"We'll do," Fidget commented.

"Have fun!" Basil called after the mouse and bat as they sauntered toward Toby's home. No humans were around, which was a good sign. All Olivia needed to do was whistle for Toby and she did. "Here boy!" she called, patting her knee.

"Alright and just in time, too!" Fidget exclaimed, excitedly as he swung his right leg and clapped.

With great pleasure, Toby crouched downward for the two friends and off they went to look for clues. It wasn't the first time they solved mysteries together since Fidget's reformation.

As soon as they made it to the cobblestone pavement streets, both Fidget and Olivia hopped off of Toby at the same time. Luckily for them, they landed smoothly on the ground on their feet. They puffed out in exertion from their jump. In less than no time, they recovered from their landing and bent down to look for clues and were solving yet another baffling, but intriguing mystery. It took place at Buckingham Palace, where Ratigan once kidnapped the queen with the help of his former sidekick who now befriended them.

"Hmm, these footprints must've belonged to Ratigan's guards I once hung out with," Fidget said, examining the footprints closely as possible.

Olivia knelt down, too, before him to his level. They discreetly inspected the footprints made of shoes and lizard feet.

"Wow, Fidget!" said Olivia, proudly, "It looks as if you've been making some progress."

Fidget nodded, too, feeling praised and spontaneously proud of himself.

Before long, they followed the footprints, which led to a dead end. The dead end here was Ratigan's palace. How many times does Ratigan have to show up into their lives?

Back in the present, they attentively proceeded their hunt, the two friends stopped dead in their tracks. In the bat's spare time, he thought he'd joke around with the girl mouse. With that thought, he poked her. "Fidget! Stop that!" Olivia admonished quietly, "Can't you see we're in a crime scene?"

"What? I was kidding around!" said Fidget.

"Not in this case, you're putting us both in danger," Olivia insisted for the second time.

Now Fidget was getting mad. "I think you're overreacting, Livy," Fidget argued with a patronizing scoff. What's Fidget's problem? Did he sit on his own violin, if he had one? Like Basil, he gets mad whenever kids like Olivia tell him the facts, so he yells at her for the littlest things and puts her down for it as if he wants nothing to do with her, although neither one of them hit her. Thus, both of them should have known better than to cause all the damage in doing all those things, treating her like a little kid, and endangering her.

Olivia defensively stuck her tongue out at Fidget. "No, I'm not. You're not the one who's in charge and you're being a beast and a coward right now. Remember when you had no place to go, but to me and my father? What if Ratigan finds us right now as we least expect it? Detective work is serious work! You'll have us both killed! I hope you're happy!" But he wasn't. This was all his fault! He'd let his ego get in the way by embarrassing her!

"Listen, I know what you're getting at, but I was just trying to–" Fidget tried to say, suppressing his bitterness with a different tone than he had earlier before and looking like he was about to cry.

"No Fidget, you listen! I don't need this, you traitor!" Olivia interrupted, in an exasperated voice, "All you're doing is putting us at a greater risk and ruining everything! If that were the case and if that's what you are, then I guess I'd be on my own! Besides, I'm not so little anymore. I'm ten and I'm old enough to know the chances as I go along. You're just starting to sound like Basil of Baker Street because you lecture me and you don't care about anyone but yourself and I don't like it! You both think you're trying to protect me, but you're not! It's not good, either! Grow up!"

That hit the bat really hard; he couldn't believe what he was hearing because like Basil, he'd never know what her defiance can do to him until he realizes that he was harsh, irresponsible, ignorant, and bossy towards her and began to realize that she was right; he was used to her stubbornness, anyway. Sure, Olivia can be polite and shows respect for her elders, but there are exceptions to every rule and this is real. Soon after she gave Fidget one more look of betrayal, Olivia sprinted off to Toby in tears.

"Livy!" Fidget shrieked in dismay.

"NO!" Olivia shot back.

"Olivia!" Fidget hollered sadly.

"NO!" she raged defiantly, "Just leave me alone!" With that nerve, she scrambled up onto Toby and they scattered away.

Seeing that Olivia had dissipated from his view, Fidget dropped down to his knees and concealed his eyes, tearfully and helplessly. "What have I done, now? How could I be so stupid?" he sobbed softly, feeling evidently sorry for himself for putting his kinship with Olivia to the test like Basil once had, especially with his partner, Dr. Dawson after Basil initially ostracized her. How can Fidget be so reckless? Nothing he can say would make things better at this point for he was too embarrassed. He was now facing a similar dilemma as Basil when he was tied to a trap when he made a huge fool out of himself. Thinking of it now tormented him. _Olivia may be stubborn and jump to conclusions, but in this case, she was right about me,_ Fidget moped, buried in the mess he'd created. Was he trying to rescue himself from Ratigan's wrath? For all he knew, Olivia was too upset to care!

Away the pouting girl mouse and Toby ran toward Basil's flat to tell Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, and her father what happened because they'd be opened to what she'd have to say and wouldn't take it as snitching because they knew that Fidget needed a break from jokes sometimes, but Ratigan's guards confiscated her away back to Ratigan's place. She was struggling from their tight grasp.

...

Back in the palace, Fidget stopped crying, but he was still frightened, depressed, and mad. Frightened because losing Olivia can lead to her downfall and his, if he gets killed in a few minutes and the thought of losing respect by her, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, and her father, even if it means him being punished, banished, disowned, or worse, going to prison. Depressed because again he lost his best friend, who meant so much to him and put Olivia in harm's way and betraying her trust in him by playing some dumb prank on her and he would soon become the laughing stalk like Basil once was. Then he was mad because that villainous rat lived and for some reason, Ratigan found out that he, too, survived his fall and no thanks to him. Why can't that horrid professor just leave him and Olivia alone? How hard is it? How hard?

"There, there," a familiar sociopathic voice soothed, feigning sympathy, "Why waste your tears on such a young brat? I don't see any reason you have to apologize to her." It was Ratigan who did the ambushing! Plus, a villain comforting a hero didn't seem to change anything now, did it? Because all that stupid rat was doing was taking advantage of Fidget's companionship and teamwork with Olivia Flaversham!

Straightaway, the bat arose from the ground, angrily and faced Ratigan. "YOU!" Fidget snapped, accusingly, "You did this to her!"

Since Ratigan no longer had his pet cat, Felicia, he lifted the bat up with a wide sadistic grin. "You're just as mouthy as your father," Ratigan accused, "And like Basil, you interfere with me with my plans." Maybe Ratigan sat on his own stupid violin; that is if he had one!

Despite the tight grip and accusation, Fidget bit his hand as hard as he could, causing that nefarious rat to growl enraged and drop him. Feeling insulted, Fidget insisted, "For your information, my dad was trying to protect me and Basil was just putting an end to your wrongdoings. Now, I will do just that and make up for my mistakes."  
"How do you suppose you're going to do that?"

"I will run over and apologize to my friend who I hurt earlier today."

"Aw, isn't that affectionate of you? You've always been that sort! I've won! Ahahahaha!" Once again, Ratigan was exposing the bat's weakness and expressing his personal thoughts about Olivia against him.

"Shut up! We'll have Basil and Dawson arrest you in no time!"

At that point in time, Fidget turned around and spotted Olivia, who was seized by the guards and doing her best to wiggle free from their arms.

"Olivia, I know you're still mad at me," Fidget stated, "But right now I'm trying to teach this guy a lesson."

At this, Ratigan attempted to strike the bat.

Just when Ratigan was about to do it, Fidget slapped him in the face, causing Ratigan to growl and tip over.

"Thank you, Fidget," Olivia said, with a smile and bit the guards' hands and running over to him. The guards squealed in pain and rage.

Fidget smiled back at her as she clung tightly in his embrace.

"Boys!" Ratigan hollered to his men, "Place this young duo in a bottle."

With great pleasure, they did just that, yet the two friends never stopped punching and kicking Ratigan's gang. Fidget was the first one inside the gigantic, green wine bottle and second being Olivia. More than likely so, both of their rear ends must have hurt since Ratigan's gang zoomed them in with a cork.

The moment they were put inside the bottle by Ratigan's thugs, Ratigan leaned beside the green glass bottle that the young bat and mouse were in and said, wickedly, "I sprayed some lavender inside this bottle so that it'll remove all your troubles at 7 PM. As for this coocoo clock, it'll wake you up at 8 PM and it's only 6:30 PM." That being said, he burst into maniacal laughter.

Unexpectedly, Fidget sneezed inside the bottle not because of the lavender, but he couldn't control an instinctive sneeze.

"Bless you, Fidget," Olivia whispered.

"Does the lavender wear off at some point?" Fidget wanted to know.

Ratigan pondered over the bat's question until finally, he answered, "Yes, Fidget. It does when you and this pest mouselet wake up."

At this, Fidget glared at him for criticizing his partner and Olivia stuck her tongue out at the rat, but Ratigan had more to say, "Oh, and Olivia, you should have chosen your friends more carefully."

"Our friends will be here soon, just you wait!" Fidget countered, crossing his arms.

"We're counting on them as they are counting on us!" seconded Olivia, with her hands on her hips.

After Ratigan's disrespectful plan, he went out for a walk for the night and left the pairing alone.

Why did Ratigan keep that crummy old bottle anyway? So that new villains can hold children or small victims hostage? Now, they'll never know.

...

At 6:55 PM, Fidget and Olivia began to call for help for their friends until they became exhausted from their shouting. "It's no use. This is all my fault!" whined Fidget, hopelessly, "I was foolish and dumb enough to let you down because I was a bad friend and hurt you badly, Livy and you were right about me being an ugly old bat after I made you mad to the point when you stomped on my foot in self-defense after I stuffed you in a bag, then a bottle, and had Ratigan try to throw you overboard, but he ended up throwing me, instead. I deserved these things!" Discouraged, he covered himself in his wings so that only his ears can be detected and wept tears of sorrow and shame as Olivia watched alarmed. Talk about whining in a wine bottle!

"Why wouldn't you let me see my father when I wanted to?" Olivia asked.

Fidget gave her an embarrassed look and turned his head the other way, not knowing what else to say. He did not see Olivia crawl beside him at first, handing him a tissue. "Cheer up, Fidget," she said, not wanting Fidget to be in Basil's shoes when Basil was once tied to a trap, "Blow your nose." In an instant, Fidget uncovered himself and blew his nose. Then, recovery dawned on him because he felt sick and tired; Not in the physical sense, but sick and tired, nonetheless. Sick and tired of lamenting over the incident. Sick and tired of sitting in this bottle, Ratigan, Ratigan's hideout, and his men. Sick and tired of being sick and tired.

Still, he reminded himself that evading this dump isn't the only solution to the problem. For a fact, Fidget must have learned that many times in his life time. As of right now, he tried banging the glass in frustration to and fro, cussing under his breath as he fumbled frantically about, because he was feeling claustrophobic, meaning he dreaded being cramped. Try as he may with much difficulty, but it wouldn't last long.

"Our friends will be here before we know it," Olivia returned, restoring her faith in her sidekick, her father, her friends, and herself and pleaded desperately without scolding him for battering his fists against the glass wall, "For now, please have a seat before you hurt yourself."

Without a word, the anxious bat immediately sat down and took a deep breath. After all, Olivia had a point and what she said brought him back to his senses.

He agreed, keeping his courage intact, "Yeah, that's true. Nothing can stop us because they'll find out where we are since they must be worried sick about us. One other thing, Basil's a smart mouse and he can locate us on his way. That's for sure! We'll just have to wait." With a yawn and stretch, the now optimistic bat added, "I'm starting to get sleepy. Maybe a nap will help us regain our strength."

"You're positively correct, Fidget. It even helps you regain 'yours'. For now, we'll sleep on it because the lavender has taken control."

This made both Fidget and Olivia laugh together in harmony considering her playful joke and after their faithful conversation, they dozed off into a contented rest, waiting for their friends to come and rescue them. Fidget lied on his tummy and folded Olivia around his wings with her head positioned on his shoulder. Thus, he had snored, but she didn't care because she was accustomed to it. What mattered most to her was that Fidget was cozy warm.

...

Finally, it was 8 PM and because the coocoo clock sounded off, the bat and the mouse still hadn't awakened. Ratigan's prediction must have been wrong. There must be some mistake!

In the meantime, Toby was carrying Basil, Dawson, and Mr. Flaversham. When they got to Ratigan's lair, Basil cut open the bottom of a bottle with a knife very carefully, making a trap door. With that taken care of, he knocked on the glass bottle to get Olivia's and Fidget's attention. Soon, they were awake, opened their eyes, and slowly dragged themselves up. Seeing that the two pals have awakened, Basil had them bolt out the trap door. As soon as they were out of the bottle, the mouse and bat were free and they fled with their group!

Toby bounding up and down with glee out of Ratigan's home had given Ratigan a splitting headache.

When they reached Basil's at 8:30 PM, they settled down to bed because they were tired.

The next morning after breakfast, the foursome mice, the bat, and dog played ball.

 **AN: For most of this chapter, I came up with it before I graduated from eighth grade. It may be a long one, but it's not really a bad start.**

 ***Sitting on one's violin is used as an expression for getting extremely angry.**

 ***When in a crime scene, no one, not even Fidget shall play practical jokes on one another because: 1. It leads to an argument and a bad end, such as disownment. 2. One may get kidnapped. Both of these are part of a victim's downfall.**

 ***Technically, it's not often Fidget and Olivia quarrel like they had previously in the movie. If that were the case, Fidget is the one who causes most of the damage and trouble and him suffering a similar mental breakdown like Basil once had.**

 ***To be fair, I'm on both Fidget's and Olivia's side. Fidget because he was clearly mistreated, misunderstood, had no other choice, but to stick with Ratigan before he became friends with the heroes, and is willing to save himself from Felicia's wrath, even if it means attempting to fly as a way of recovering from his problems (because being emotionally crushed, in his case, doesn't necessarily have to mean being abused by Felicia or Ratigan unless it is directly stated otherwise), and is a lot more mature than Ratigan, though it means rebelling against the rat.**

 **Olivia because she's nice, mature (beyond her years compared to some kids her age), is willing to stand up for her beliefs, brave, selfless, knows how to defend herself, isn't afraid to yell back or shush someone whenever someone yells at her, and has what it takes to risk her life for others, notably her father.**

 ***I was originally going to have Ratigan in this story slap Fidget across the face just like he did to Basil and was done by Jafar to Aladdin from** _ **Aladdin**_ **, but seeing that Ratigan doesn't hit Fidget, I had him hoist the bat up, instead.**

 ***Thus, I had a dream when Ratigan put just Fidget inside the bottle and by the end of the day, Fidget's friends came to his rescue by cutting out a trap door at the bottle's end with him noticing because he was snoozing off-screen. Waking up, Fidget stared through the glass, helplessly and squirmed out with no avail. Changing direction, straight ahead stood a trap door and he finally evaded out of it and was hot on his friends' heels with him finally darting to the door and out of the bottle. By that time, Ratigan stood frozen from view and gasped aloud, realizing Fidget had dissipated from his distance, "What? No!"**

 ***In case Fidget hadn't noticed when he set his tongue on the outside of the bottle towards Olivia, some people may have already spit on it or sneezed on it.**

 ***Whenever Fidget feels stuck when kidnapped and may even feel sorry for himself, he knows that escaping isn't the only way to solve the problem, but I thought he'd doze off to regain his strength and put on his thinking cap for better use, waiting for a plan in his mind to click. That is if he was tired.**

 ***Fidget may possibly be strongly described as claustrophobic. He was incapable of him being trapped like a rat in tight places.**

 ***Personally, when Fidget threw Olivia in the bottle in the movie, I hoped he washed his hands afterward. If I'd known him better, he most likely knows how to. Maybe he washed his hands and took a nap after divulging the list incident with Ratigan, standing up to Ratigan's pet cat, Felicia, and borrowed Olivia's clothing (but not all of it) as to trick Basil and Dawson to thinking he was Olivia. Either that, or Fidget took a quick shower after taking Olivia's clothes after possibly snoozing in the green glass liquor bottle.**

 ***"Sleep on it" is an idiom for "think about it" and you can tell that the pairing, Fidget and Olivia Flaversham were dreaming about being rescued by Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, and Olivia's daddy and the two were asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back in the spring of 2010, when I was still 12, I had a dream about this, except for the beginning part when Olivia, Fidget, and I were solving mysteries. Now, I thought it'd seem better if Toby was in this story, instead of me.**

A couple weeks later after yet another struggle with the nefarious no-good second-rated rat, a trio that involves a male peg legged bat, a preteen female mouse, and a basset hound as mentioned before: Fidget, Olivia Flaversham, and Toby were on the pathway and spotted footprints.

Toby sniffed the ground as Fidget speculated the footprints as carefully as he could. "Looks like Ratigan's at it again!" Fidget said finally.

They thought for a moment before Olivia said with excitement in her voice, "You're right, Fidget! You've solved the case! Now let's go over to Basil's and tell him all we know."

Fidget obediently nodded and on they resumed their journey.

...

Meanwhile, in a dark alley, which leads to Baker Street, Ratigan's men frowned at the trio.

"Let's go before this gets worse," Toby whispered tersely in a horrified voice. They started to walk briskly around the alley. Unfortunately, they've made a wrong turn! They thought this alley was their only trail to Basil's, but they were horribly wrong! Running away from the alley was the right thing to do.

"We're almost there, Fidget!" Olivia called and looked behind her, "Fidget?" _How could he vanish?_ she wondered, _He was right behind us._

"FIDGET! Can you hear us?" Toby hollered in dismay. Turning behind him, he noticed that Fidget had disappeared, too. Toby knew it right away! Ratigan's crazy thugs must have abducted him.

"How about we retrieve him back?" Olivia suggested.

"Right, Mr. Basil can wait until we bring Fidget back!" Toby said, determinedly. His determinism suddenly turned dismal. Feeling terrible, Toby sighed and hung his head in despair as if he had something to do with Fidget's absence.

Olivia immediately read his mind off the bat. Without his awareness, she laid her hand on Toby's leg and said, "It's not your fault, Toby. In fact, it's nobody's fault."

Turning around, sniffling, Toby agreed, "You're definitely right, Olivia." Looking up at the full pale moon, his tone darkened, "It's not our fault–it's Ratigan's!" With that, he howled plaintively.

...

In Ratigan's lair, Olivia and Toby watched as Ratigan instructed his guards to stuff Fidget into a big green glass bottle the same way Fidget did to Olivia when he pulled her away from her father.

"Let go of me, you morons!" Fidget shouted as Ratigan's men threw him in the bottle.

"This should cool you down!" they said as they shoved him in with a cork.

"Ow! My butt!" Fidget yelled in pain as he is now behind glass, "Somebody help! Let me out! Please!"

The guards glared at him and said, "Serves you right, kid!" With that said, they kicked the glass in rage. Fidget flinched, but then defiantly punched the glass to make his kidnappers go away and it was they who fled away in terror.

"Yeah, back off!" was all Fidget said and added, "And wash your hands while you're at it!" Grief-stricken and perplexed like any person would in his situation, he sighed, and sat down with his head hung in sadness, not because of what he said to Ratigan's guards or his name-calling. _Don't worry, Fidget_ , he coached himself, _Olivia and Toby will come and rescue you._

Olivia and Toby peeked behind the walls and saw all that was happening and seeing that Ratigan and his men disappeared gave them spare time to go and transfer Fidget out of the bottle, where he had been enclosed. "Fidget!" they beamed in a whisper.

Spontaneously, the bat's ears perked up. "Livy! Toby!" he said. "You came for me! I knew you would!"

"Have you tried getting out?" Olivia advised, out of curiosity.

Fidget flailed to push the cork out of his way just as Olivia did before when Basil and Dawson were still tied to a mousetrap used for Ratigan's killing machine. Dejected, Fidget fell back into place.

"Hey, what about your peg leg?" Toby offered.

"What about it?" he inquired, studying his leg in guardedness as if it were used to help him walk and nothing else.

"Well, you use it for walking, don't you, Fidget?" Toby returned, "So, I just thought you can use it for other things like kicking."

Fidget thoughtfully brainstormed Toby's plan. Eventually, he said, willing to put his skills to use, "It's risky, but worth a try!"

Toby clapped his paws, triumphantly as if they were both on the same page.

Carefully, Fidget lifted up his leg and fought to maintain his balance. At that moment in time, Olivia and Toby plopped down and lied on the floor, because they didn't want glass to impale them. As Fidget kicked the glass, he wrapped himself with his strong and powerful wings in case glass pierced his face. In an instant, he was free! Olivia and Toby got off the ground and took Fidget with them and the trio boldly bolted out of Ratigan's house alive!

Later, in his house, Ratigan's men announced that they wanted to become house pets. Finally, Ratigan resigned, disgusted with their decision, but reminded them that once they leave, they won't ever return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not one of my very best chapters, but at least not my worst.**

Months later after Toby's case with Olivia and Fidget, they asked Basil, Dawson, and Mr. Flaversham one night if they can play pranks on people since it was April Fool's Day. They said it was A-Okay. So, they headed over by Ratigan's and snuck in there without his awareness.

"This is gonna be fun!" Fidget whispered excitedly with a giggle, "I can tell." He giggled some more.

"Shh!" Olivia and Toby hissed and they tip-toed quietly behind the walls. Olivia Flaversham was the leader, while Fidget and Toby were her followers. Fidget was close behind Toby and Toby was right behind Olivia. Just then, they came to a halt. _Oh, crap! Why the heck have we stopped?_ Fidget wondered, _Is something wrong? Is this some kind of April Fools joke?_

"Fidget, if you bump into me one more time, I'll spank you," Toby scolded jokingly.

"Quit it!" Ratigan ranted.

They made angry cat noises at him and hid behind the walls, silently. That was their secret hiding place at Ratigan's.

"He has no sense of humor at all today," Toby said.

"Well, maybe he doesn't like it when we talk so loud," Fidget said.

"Blah, blah, blah!" Toby said, slightly annoyed as he tilted his head sideways. "Like you never speak loudly to anyone. It's April Fools. Duh!"

"I'm afraid he has a point, Fidget," Olivia defended. Apparently, Toby was right, so he smiled triumphantly at the loser.

"Well, how about you think of a prank, Livy?" Fidget said, becoming irritated.

"Fidget, what has gotten into you today?" she asked, "I thought you like April Fools."

"You're right, Livy, I'm sorry," he apologized with a defeated sigh.

Olivia put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Tell you what, I'll come up with a creative prank." They huddled together on their knees on the floor, contemplating until suddenly, she had an idea pop into her head. She called out to Ratigan, "Hey Ratigan! There's a cat in the bag!"

Ratigan checked the bag and saw no sign of a cat.

"You might want to double check!" she teased.

Frightened out of his wits and flustered, he ran into an alley where Felicia once lived and where he fed anyone who turned against her master and was on the good side to her. "It's time that kids learn to show respect for their elders!" Ratigan grumbled, "That'll give them something to laugh about!"

Olivia, Fidget, and Toby laughed, "April Fools!"

Out of the blue, Fidget farted. They all thought it was funny, so all three of them laughed some more, except Ratigan, who smelled it and hadn't found it amusing. Overall, Fidget had to toot and couldn't hold it any longer. "Excuse me," he managed to say.

They sang a little of "I Love You Like a Love Song" by Selena Gomez as Olivia played the song on her MP3 player and the trio giggled.

"Ah! I hate April Fools!" Ratigan growled under his breath.

"Hey Ratigan!" Olivia called out from behind once again.

"Felicia's gone!" Toby shouted.

"Yeah, she's long gone, Ratigan!" seconded Fidget.

With that, they stole out of the sewer as quickly as they could with Ratigan tearing up.

 **In either November or December of 2011, I had dreamt about this chapter when I was fourteen, but with me in it, instead of Toby.**

 **Also in the dream, Fidget, Olivia, and I yelled in unison, "Go on Read 180!" Thus, Read 180 is a computer program that I had to use in middle school.**


	4. Chapter 4

A month later, Fidget, Olivia, and Toby set off on another trip on foot. After all, Basil, Dawson, and Olivia's father said they can do it anytime they want to. That cloudy day, all three of them went out for a stroll, which was wonderful.

However, it was destroyed when Ratigan and his thugs reoccurred. Really? A month ago, they were just joking around with him, but he freaked out at them for no reason that day. What is he up to now? Additionally, Fidget and Olivia thought Ratigan's men were kept as pets. They must have wanted to continue working for Ratigan after all. Those traitors to the end!

"Toby, run!" Olivia whispered to Toby.

"Go get help, Toby," Fidget whispered, "Basil and Dawson will know what to do. It's the only way you can save us at this point."

Toby nodded and said, "I'll do what you ask." And without hesitation, he hurried to Basil's house to get help. His thoughts reeled in his mind, _I'll do anything for Olivia and Fidget. They're my friends after all._

At that moment, some of Ratigan's men tortured the bat by tickling him, although being caught is no laughing matter. The rest of them also tickled the girl mouse. Altogether, the young duo had a hard time controlling their laughter. That was when Ratigan emerged closer and Ratigan's men stopped, giving Fidget and Olivia time to catch their breath because they would need it.

"Good afternoon, my dear Fidget," Ratigan purred silkily.

Fidget narrowed his eyes and barred his fangs at him.

Sarcastically, the hideous rat added, "And you've brought a friend, well now, that's lovely."

"Oh, Ratigan," Fidget said, coolly masking out his anger, "We're all entitled to our own opinions and everyone knows that." Changing his tone, he opposed, "Well, I know you're a nasty, selfish, lying rat!"

Olivia thought, _Great job, Fidget, but be careful and don't let, Basil, Dawson, Toby, my daddy, and me down._

Though seeing through his insults, Ratigan just smiled a wicked smile and asked, "Oh, Fidget. Wherever on earth did you hear that from? Basil and Olivia?"

Fidget faced away from him. The rat can tell that he got his insults from them. "Oh, you did, didn't you, boy?" Ratigan snickered.

"Well, just wait until you see the look on your face when he, Dawson, Toby, and Livy's father do come and save us!" Fidget raged, his chest heaving, "Then, you'll be arrested for sure!"

"You and this girl waiting for the threesome mice to set you free?" Ratigan sneered at the glowering bat, "That's cute! You're just as stubborn as she is! I've won! Ahahahaha!" With that said, he broke into evil laughter along with his men.

 _Oh, no! This reminds me of the part where Basil was humiliated in front of Dawson_ , Olivia remembered as she watched Fidget steel himself from the mocking laughter.

Without letting her pal be in the same situation that Basil was in once before, she marched behind Fidget to let him know that she was there for him. "Fidget, I've got an idea," Olivia whispered, "How about we block out their laughter by screaming?"  
"It's worth a shot to outdo these jerks, Olivia," Fidget whispered back, although he was capable of doing so himself from cruelty.

Taking deep breaths, Olivia and Fidget were starting to get pumped up for their sudden outburst against the jeering laughter. In unison, they exploded in bloody murder, "KNOCK IT OFFF!"

Ratigan gasped, winced, and covered his mouth in shock. While all of this was going on, his men retreated in a panic and screamed in terror.

...

That night, since Olivia and Fidget won the battle, but lost the war, Ratigan sent them to bed in his house. He thought they were tired. Luckily, though, Fidget and Olivia were together and better yet, Ratigan didn't tie either one of them to a bed. Olivia was on the right side and Fidget was on left side of the bed. "As you both know, this is where you'll be staying for the night," Ratigan announced with a chuckle.

"Oh, why, because our sudden outburst frightened your men away?" Olivia asked, mockingly, as she folded her arms in anger.

Even so, Ratigan merely shook his head with a smile. "I just thought you'd be tired," he said.

Well, that didn't help them much.

"But we're not tired!" Olivia protested with her hands on her hips. She wasn't mad at him at that time, she just wanted to let the rat know.

"Not yet, but you will be. You'll feel much better tomorrow," Ratigan said, as he left the room and turning to Fidget, he added with a smirk and cackle, "Bye bye, Fidget."

"Wow!" Olivia gawked at Ratigan.

"Double wow!" Fidget teased, deadpan in order to make her laugh. She laughed alright, a small one. Nevertheless, what Fidget said was funny.

"Okay, buddy, let's try to get some sleep," Olivia ordered, "Even though we aren't tired."

Fidget said nothing, he just gaped out the window and wrapped himself up in a blanket, trying his best to fall asleep. Olivia tried to sleep, too, but she certainly wasn't succeeding. For a second, the middle of the bed cracked between both of them. They momentarily fell out of bed at once. Seeing that, the bed was _two_ separate beds!

Ratigan heard the commotion and stepped back into the room. "What just happened?" he asked.

"Um, we fell out of bed," Fidget replied.

"The bed fell apart," Olivia notified, "We found out we were lying on two separate beds."

Ratigan covered his mouth again and needless to say, he was speechless for once. Good for him! Even Fidget was happy about it. Surprised than ever, Ratigan ran out of the room with the mouse and the bat laughing. As Fidget and Olivia chortled, they put their hands on their mouths to keep them from laughing out loud.

With him finally leaving them alone, perseverance swept over Fidget. "Livy, we can't stay here!" he declared, determinedly, in a way that only his partner can hear, "We have to leave this room and this house immediately!" Olivia could tell that he was far from giving up. Vehemently, he snapped his fingers as if he had an idea. "I'll see if I can find a door," he went on. From his vantage point, he discovered that the door was right in front of him. Fidget pondered, _What if this is a closet? There's only one way to find out._

During that time, Olivia put on her skirt, shirt, and coat and scarf over her night gown just so he'll see that she was ready for him. She also covered up the pillows with blankets. That way, Ratigan would think they were asleep.

His thoughts ran in for less than a minute until he finally opened the door. Inside was a slide–their way out! Frankly, Olivia had to admit that it also looked like fun. Olivia felt like jumping up and down in excitement as well as Fidget did. "Fidget, you did it!" Olivia exclaimed in a way that only he can hear, "You made the most out of our situation very carefully and didn't care to overlook the dangers that may occur and that's what I admire about you! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!"

Fidget was the first to sit on the slide, and he gently grabbed her by the scarf and set her on his lap. "Ready, Olivia?" Fidget asked.

"One, two," they counted, "THREEEEEEEE!" Together, they slid down the slide, safely. Despite how long their ride was, they giggled and had so much fun.

Just when they finally came to a stop, they sprang off.

"Now, let's go find Toby and the others," he commanded.

With that, they hurried back to Baker Street in the dark night and demonstrated their next incident with Ratigan.

To be continued…

 **On Easter Sunday night, one of four days' worth of Spring break in 2012 when I was still fourteen years old in eighth grade, I had a dream about this predicament that Fidget and I were in with Ratigan, yet in the dream, we also wondered where Olivia disappeared to or we told her to deliver support.**


	5. Chapter 5

A month later, Fidget, Olivia, and Toby set off on another trip on foot. After all, Basil, Dawson, and Olivia's father said they can do it anytime they want to. That cloudy day, all three of them went out for a stroll, which was wonderful.

However, it was destroyed when Ratigan and his thugs reoccurred. Really? A month ago, they were just joking around with him, but he freaked out at them for no reason that day. What is he up to now? Additionally, Fidget and Olivia thought Ratigan's men were kept as pets. They must have wanted to continue working for Ratigan after all. Those traitors to the end!

"Toby, run!" Olivia whispered to Toby.

"Go get help, Toby," Fidget whispered, "Basil and Dawson will know what to do. It's the only way you can save us at this point."

Toby nodded and said, "I'll do what you ask." And without hesitation, he hurried to Basil's house to get help. His thoughts reeled in his mind, _I'll do anything for Olivia and Fidget. They're my friends after all._

At that moment, some of Ratigan's men tortured the bat by tickling him, although being caught is no laughing matter. The rest of them also tickled the girl mouse. Altogether, the young duo had a hard time controlling their laughter. That was when Ratigan emerged closer and Ratigan's men stopped, giving Fidget and Olivia time to catch their breath because they would need it.

"Good afternoon, my dear Fidget," Ratigan purred silkily.

Fidget narrowed his eyes and barred his fangs at him.

Sarcastically, the hideous rat added, "And you've brought a friend, well now, that's lovely."

"Oh, Ratigan," Fidget said, coolly masking out his anger, "We're all entitled to our own opinions and everyone knows that." Changing his tone, he opposed, "Well, I know you're a nasty, selfish, lying rat!"

Olivia thought, _Great job, Fidget, but be careful and don't let, Basil, Dawson, Toby, my daddy, and me down._

Though seeing through his insults, Ratigan just smiled a wicked smile and asked, "Oh, Fidget. Wherever on earth did you hear that from? Basil and Olivia?"

Fidget faced away from him. The rat can tell that he got his insults from them. "Oh, you did, didn't you, boy?" Ratigan snickered.

"Well, just wait until you see the look on your face when he, Dawson, Toby, and Livy's father do come and save us!" Fidget raged, his chest heaving, "Then, you'll be arrested for sure!"

"You and this girl waiting for the threesome mice to set you free?" Ratigan sneered at the glowering bat, "That's cute! You're just as stubborn as she is! I've won! Ahahahaha!" With that said, he broke into evil laughter along with his men.

 _Oh, no! This reminds me of the part where Basil was humiliated in front of Dawson_ , Olivia remembered as she watched Fidget steel himself from the mocking laughter.

Without letting her pal be in the same situation that Basil was in once before, she marched behind Fidget to let him know that she was there for him. "Fidget, I've got an idea," Olivia whispered, "How about we block out their laughter by screaming?"  
"It's worth a shot to outdo these jerks, Olivia," Fidget whispered back, although he was capable of doing so himself from cruelty.

Taking deep breaths, Olivia and Fidget were starting to get pumped up for their sudden outburst against the jeering laughter. In unison, they exploded in bloody murder, "KNOCK IT OFFF!"

Ratigan gasped, winced, and covered his mouth in shock. While all of this was going on, his men retreated in a panic and screamed in terror.

...

That night, since Olivia and Fidget won the battle, but lost the war, Ratigan sent them to bed in his house. He thought they were tired. Luckily, though, Fidget and Olivia were together and better yet, Ratigan didn't tie either one of them to a bed. Olivia was on the right side and Fidget was on left side of the bed. "As you both know, this is where you'll be staying for the night," Ratigan announced with a chuckle.

"Oh, why, because our sudden outburst frightened your men away?" Olivia asked, mockingly, as she folded her arms in anger.

Even so, Ratigan merely shook his head with a smile. "I just thought you'd be tired," he said.

Well, that didn't help them much.

"But we're not tired!" Olivia protested with her hands on her hips. She wasn't mad at him at that time, she just wanted to let the rat know.

"Not yet, but you will be. You'll feel much better tomorrow," Ratigan said, as he left the room and turning to Fidget, he added with a smirk and cackle, "Bye bye, Fidget."

"Wow!" Olivia gawked at Ratigan.

"Double wow!" Fidget teased, deadpan in order to make her laugh. She laughed alright, a small one. Nevertheless, what Fidget said was funny.

"Okay, buddy, let's try to get some sleep," Olivia ordered, "Even though we aren't tired."

Fidget said nothing, he just gaped out the window and wrapped himself up in a blanket, trying his best to fall asleep. Olivia tried to sleep, too, but she certainly wasn't succeeding. For a second, the middle of the bed cracked between both of them. They momentarily fell out of bed at once. Seeing that, the bed was _two_ separate beds!

Ratigan heard the commotion and stepped back into the room. "What just happened?" he asked.

"Um, we fell out of bed," Fidget replied.

"The bed fell apart," Olivia notified, "We found out we were lying on two separate beds."

Ratigan covered his mouth again and needless to say, he was speechless for once. Good for him! Even Fidget was happy about it. Surprised than ever, Ratigan ran out of the room with the mouse and the bat laughing. As Fidget and Olivia chortled, they put their hands on their mouths to keep them from laughing out loud.

With him finally leaving them alone, perseverance swept over Fidget. "Livy, we can't stay here!" he declared, determinedly, in a way that only his partner can hear, "We have to leave this room and this house immediately!" Olivia could tell that he was far from giving up. Vehemently, he snapped his fingers as if he had an idea. "I'll see if I can find a door," he went on. From his vantage point, he discovered that the door was right in front of him. Fidget pondered, _What if this is a closet? There's only one way to find out._

During that time, Olivia put on her skirt, shirt, and coat and scarf over her night gown just so he'll see that she was ready for him. She also covered up the pillows with blankets. That way, Ratigan would think they were asleep.

His thoughts ran in for less than a minute until he finally opened the door. Inside was a slide–their way out! Frankly, Olivia had to admit that it also looked like fun. Olivia felt like jumping up and down in excitement as well as Fidget did. "Fidget, you did it!" Olivia exclaimed in a way that only he can hear, "You made the most out of our situation very carefully and didn't care to overlook the dangers that may occur and that's what I admire about you! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!"

Fidget was the first to sit on the slide, and he gently grabbed her by the scarf and set her on his lap. "Ready, Olivia?" Fidget asked.

"One, two," they counted, "THREEEEEEEE!" Together, they slid down the slide, safely. Despite how long their ride was, they giggled and had so much fun.

Just when they finally came to a stop, they sprang off.

"Now, let's go find Toby and the others," he commanded.

With that, they hurried back to Baker Street in the dark night and demonstrated their next incident with Ratigan.

To be continued…

 **On Easter Sunday night, one of four days' worth of Spring break in 2012 when I was still fourteen years old in eighth grade, I had a dream about this predicament that Fidget and I were in with Ratigan, yet in the dream, we also wondered where Olivia disappeared to or we told her to deliver support.**


End file.
